1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition and an image recording method.
2. Related Art
As a recording medium for an ink used for the inkjet recording, for example, various technologies for obtaining high quality products having a high color density, fixability, resolution and a good curling property after recording, have been studied.
As coloring agents, pigments are widely used for inkjet recording ink from the viewpoint of light fastness, water resistance and the like. When pigment is used by being dispersed, technologies for improving the stability of the dispersion after dispersed, the homogeneity of the dispersed pigment particle size, and the ejection property have been studied.
In relation to the above, as an ink composition with low bronzing phenomena and a high fixability and abrasion resistance, an ink composition containing a colorant covered with a water-insoluble polymer, resin particles and a solid wetting agent has been known (for example, see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-273891.